Songs Against the Silence
by Raven Aorla
Summary: Coach Jack and new history teacher Doctor Song seem to have an unusual interest in Kurt. So, unfortunately, do a bunch of suited aliens no one seems to be able to remember. Klaine, River/11, Captain Jack/Anybody Interested
1. Chapter 1

_Not my characters. I am much more into Doctor Who than Glee, and the story will reflect this._

_..._

"Where is Sue Sylvester?" was the question all the Cheerios asked more or less at once.

"She won the lottery," said the new coach.

One girl pointed out, "All the P.E. teachers and coaches have disappeared."

"They _all _won the lottery."

"That's ridiculous."

He winked. "Life takes people strange places. Now, my official title is Coach Harper, but you can call me Jack. Any other questions?"

"How did youget their jobs?" another asked.

"I slept with over half the school board," he said sarcastically. "Now are we going to start warming up, or are you going to ogle me in an inappropriate manner for the entire practice?"

...

"I'm Doctor Song, Ph.D, your new history teacher," the curly-haired woman with the British accent announced as she wrote today's schedule on the board.

"Let me guess: our old one won the lottery," Blaine murmured to Kurt.

"This is approaching statistical unlikelihood," Kurt replied softly, trying not to react to Blaine's sneakered foot gently rubbing his refurbished and decoupaged Goodwill boot. At least not enough to get them both in trouble.

"See me after class, please, Kurt," Doctor Song said, without turning around.

One of the football players snorted. "You're in trouble now, fa-"

"And _you, _my friend, get three detentions." This time she did turn around, and her smile was like sugared arsenic.

...

"So you two know each other?"

"Sort of, Will. Can I call you Will?" Jack poured a packet of sugar into his cheap coffee and stirred it ruefully. "I've been spoiled..."

"Um, yeah, that's fine."

"You could say we grew up in the same neighborhood. Some mutual friends. I'm helping River get a green card."

"There are some strange rumors going around about you."

Jack Harper grinned. "I didn't sleep with half the school board to get this job."

"I didn't think you did..."

"No, it was more like a quarter of them. Just the swing votes." He gulped down his coffee and left.

...

"Finn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I found something weird in the janitor's closet."

"What?"

"Come look."

"..."

"..."

"How did they even get that thing _in _there?"

...

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry about talking in class," Kurt stammered. "I won't do it again."

Doctor Song's expression softened. "You're not actually in trouble. I just needed to talk to you."

"Um, okay."

"Do you ever have strange dreams, Kurt?"

"What?""

"Strange dreams. Ones about, oh, a different life, perhaps?"

Kurt slowly backed away, holding his books like a shield. "I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry for what's to come." She took something out of her desk and reached it out to him.

He looked at it and blinked. It was a permanent marker attached to a long string. "What's this for?"

"If you wear it around your neck, and promise to draw a check mark on yourself if you see something unusual, no matter how scared you are, I will give you twenty points of extra credit on the test of your choice."

"Okay. Okay. Thanks for standing up for me, when that guy..."

"Of course. Let me know if anyone tries to insult or harm you again."

"Thanks." Kurt made for the door.

"Nice bow tie, by the way," she called after him, sounding as if something was caught in her throat.

...

"What was that about? And what's with the marker?"

"It's a statement necklace."

"A statement necklace."

"It's a commentary on the power of words in contemporary society."

Blaine chuckled. "All right. Shall we?"

Since Blaine had transferred, they'd made a habit of ducking into the toilet stall of the second floor boy's bathroom for a quick kiss between third and fourth period, as long as no one else was around. Though things had improved, they still didn't like kissing in public.

They were unprepared for the _thing _they found there.

"Okay, which one of you is pulling a prank this time?" Blaine said with slightly exaggerated bravado, putting a protective arm around Kurt.

Kurt also put on a brave front. "Not sure about the suit when you combine it with the mask. Running for your life is hardly a black-tie affair."

The thing tilted its head and said in an eldritch voice, "_Yyyyou arree Kurrrt'Emmel...theee otherr is if nooo consequeeensss..." _The lights began to flicker and crackle.

"GET DOWN!" a male voice yelled, and a gunshot rang out.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Coach Jack had killed him. It. Because its blood was black. This was no prank.

After a long pause, Blaine and Kurt managed to release their death grips on each other. "What was that?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt splashed some cold water on his face. "What was what?"

"The thing! The monster!"

"I don't know what you're talking abou - AUGH!"

"It's a Silent. Nobody remembers one unless they're looking at it. Here." Coach Jack reached into his track jacket and pulled out a marker on a leather cord. "We should all make check marks on our skin so we know when we aren't looking - so that we know we saw one."

"I already did," Kurt said timidly, showing Coach Jack his open palm. "Doctor Song asked me to."

"Good. You too, Blaine. I've got a spare, so keep this one. We're dealing with a serious infestation of them."

Blaine took it. "You're one of the Men in Black, aren't you?"

Coach Jack looked startled for a moment, then laughed. "You two! You remind me of…"

"What?"

His face stilled. "I need to dispose of the body. I used to be the head of an agency. Similar to Men in Black. But real. Things happened. It's gone now, pretty much. But River Song and I have a mutual friend, a very good one, and they needed me to help."

"Are you gonna…mindwipe us?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand again and squeezed it. "The word is 'neuralize'."

"He's not actually in Men in Black, he said it was something _similar."_

"Cute. If the circumstances were different, maybe. But enough amnesia is going around as it is." Coach Jack adjusted the settings on the gun, which didn't look like any gun either Kurt or Blaine had ever seen. Made sense, really. Then he shot a beam that vaporized the body.

"Um, if you don't know you've seen a Silent unless you're looking at it, can blind people perceive them at all?" Kurt asked.

"No idea. Maybe if it said something." Then Coach Jack looked at his watch. "Damn. You boys need to go to your classes. I can't have people thinking I go for the underaged."

...

"I have study hall, and my teacher in that class disappeared yesterday, and I don't think she won the lottery," Kurt said.

"I want to hear an explanation," Blaine agreed.

Coach Jack took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go to the bleachers to talk. If anyone asks, you're helping me set up hurdles for the track and field kids."

"Okay."

The coach looked at the ray gun/vaporizer, which was actually quite small and sort of rounded, as if he'd forgotten about it. "Why is this out here?"

"You have a gun!" Kurt gasped, putting his hands over his mouth.

"I've got a check mark on my arm. You two do as well. I must have just killed an evil alien. In any case, excuse me a moment while I hide this where it won't be found."

...

A few minutes later they were out on the bleachers. "The Silence don't tend to like bright, open spaces, though they can show up anywhere," Jack explained.

"Why are they here? What do they want?" Blaine asked.

Kurt clutched at his stomach. He was feeling queasy. "You said we reminded you of something, then you changed the subject."

"I..." A look of confused passed across Jack's face, and he rose to his feet and began to sing. He had an exquisite voice, filled with ancient sadness.

___Look up_

___The ground below is grumbling_

___Look down_

___The stars are all exploding_

___It's the last day on Earth_

___In my dreams, in my dreams_

___It's the last day on Earth_

___And you've come back to me_

Blaine started harmonizing, as was his habit, and Kurt added sweet backup.

___Between the dust and the debris_

___There's a light _

___Surrounding you and me_

A female voice joined in, with a different song that fitted in like a puzzle piece. Doctor Song was walking towards them.

___You sit there in your heartache_

___Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

___To save you from your old ways_

___You preach forgiveness, watching out,_

___Here he comes!_

___He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, _

___But he talks like a gentleman, _

___Like you imagined when you were young..._

Jack replied,

___In my head I replay our conversations_

___Over and over till they're like hallucinations,_

___You know me: I love to lose my mind_

_Any time anybody speaks his name, I still feel the same_

_I ache, I ache, I ache, inside_

Doctor Song approached him and clasped his shoulder.

___They say the devil's water it ain't so sweet_

___You don't have to drink right now_

___But you can dip your feet once in a little while_

Both the adults looked like they were going to cry. Something warm and expansive filled Kurt's chest, and he rose to his feet and pulled Blaine towards him.

___When violet eyes get brighter_

___And heavy wings grow lighter_

___You'll see the sky and feel alive again_

Jack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and added,

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But still I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling, I wish you were here."_

"I think we've got our confirmation," Doctor Song said when the moment had passed.

"Think it'll work?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor lies, but the TARDIS never does. Not to me, anyway."

Kurt was growing increasingly nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no easy way to say this," Jack said. "And I can't believe I've had to do this more than once..."

Doctor Song looked apologetic. "You're an alien, Kurt. And precisely what we need right now."


End file.
